Dowon
Summary Dowon is a war hero from the Land of the Peach Blossom or "Dohwa" for short, one of the five flower kingdom who opposed the coronation of Zahard as the king of the tower during the Age of Genesis. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-B Name: Dowon, "Dohwa", Forget-Me-Not Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: Probably over 5000 years (She born during the Age of Genesis, where people like Adori Zahard, who has over 5000 years, were probably not yet born) Classification: Human (?), High Ranker, Wave Controller, War Hero, Former-Co-Leader of the Hidden Grove, Knight, FUG Ranker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; She get stronger as she age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users she can amplify her physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using tens of baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (She can control her shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Dowon can probably reverse it flows to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Flower Manipulation (She is able to create big amount of flowers for both offensive and defensive purposes), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Likely Country level (Dowon was considered the unique person able to pose as a real threat to Base Kallavan in the Land of the Peach Blossom, which make her above to the likes of White's Spinel, Soo-oh and Baam with Red Thryssa Transformations) Speed: At least Relativistic (Faster than the likes of White, Soo-oh and Baam with Red Thryssa Transformations) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (She has never been shown to physically fight against her opponents) Durability: Likely Country level (Should be comparable to her own power) Stamina: High (Should be comparable to others High Rankers) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (As the co-leader of the Hidden Grove elite team which known for it's feat of killing many direct descendants of the 10 Great Families, Dowon must be an extremely powerful High Ranker, earning praise from teammates for her strength. Even one of the direct sons of the Lo Po Bia Family, who controlled the Ancient Odd-Eyed Giant Cobra, openly praised her, stating that with such power there was no doubt why she was able to slay his brother) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Expert Shinsoo Control User: As a High Ranker and Wave Controller, Dowon's shinsoo control should be far above to the standard rating in the Tower, even being capable of creating Flowers from the pure shinsoo. Flower_garden3.jpg|Flower Garden (Preparing) Flower_garden2.jpg|Flower Garden (Effect 1) Flower_garden4.jpg|Flower Garden (Effect 2) Flower_garden.jpg|Flower Garden (Effect 3) *'Flower Shinsoo Control Skill - Scent of Forget-Me-Nots: Wide-Range Skill - Flower Garden:' It's a wide-range Shinsoo control skill that creates massive amounts of flowers in order to attack the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 6